I Love You
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Vignettes of Blaine and Kurt fluff, focusing on their relationship and trying to say the "L" word.
1. Chapter 1

***Note-This is my first attempt at writing any sort of creative thing, I work as a public relations writer, but that doesn't exactly translate into creative writing. But enjoy the fluffy drabble!**

"I love you."

"What?" Blaine replied

The hurt look on Kurt's face told Blaine that that was NOT the correct answer to that statement.

"If you don't…that's okay," Kurt squeaked, "I know it's only been two months, but I just thought…"

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, "I didn't say that I didn't love you, it's just…this is all so new! You're amazing, beautiful, and I care about you so much. But…I just don't know if this is the right time for that yet."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, I just didn't think…" Kurt croaked out, starting to sob.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, blinking back his own tears, "you aren't stupid! You're one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I care about you so much! Just because I haven't said I love you doesn't mean that I'm completely heartless and don't care about you!"

With that, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Someday, when I'm ready, I will say those three words to you," Blaine said in a low voice, arms still wrapped around Kurt, "it could be next week, or three months from now! But I want to mean them with every single fiber of my being."

"Okay," Kurt said, still choking on huge sobs, "I…I just….you…mean….so much….to me."

"I know, I just really don't want either of us to get hurt," Blaine said softly, kissing at Kurt's neck, "I...I've had a couple boyfriends before, and this is already more serious than them. Honestly, I'm afraid of what it would feel like if something went wrong-I feel so strongly about you that I just don't know what I'd do."

Kurt turned around, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes, which were full of care and what definitely looked like love, but whatever. If Blaine wasn't ready to admit what he felt, that was his own problem, but Kurt knew the feelings in his own heart, and knew that this wasn't some little schoolboy crush. Kurt then realized that he had been staring at Blaine for a good three minutes, and he was starting to look at Kurt strangely.

"Yes?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Nothing," said Kurt quietly, "I was just thinking about how glad I am that I met you…I can't imagine what I would be like now."

Blaine came back to sit next to Kurt on the sofa, taking his hand as Kurt snuggled into his shoulder.

"This feels perfect." Blaine said with a smile. "And I do think you're amazing."

"You flatter me," Kurt replied with a giggle, "and I'm sorry I got so emotional, I should have known…"

"S'okay," Blaine said sleepily, "I think we should maybe just pass out here watching _Beauty and the Beast_ again."

"Deal," Kurt said, stretching up to kiss him, "as long as I get to sing Belle's part for awhile."

Blaine kissed him back, only breaking the kiss to say, "I suppose," then adding, with a sheepish grin, "as long as I get to be Gaston."

"You would," Kurt giggled, "but okay!"

And they laid there, watching their favorite movie, singing the songs, and just enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish you would have let me ride in the cart-I swear I can fit into the little kid seat here!"

"Blaine, last time you got stuck in the seat, and it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"You could let me try-" Blaine continued, before being abruptly cut off by Kurt.

"No! Blaine Anderson, you are 17 years old, not three, despite your lovely attitude." Kurt sassily snapped back at him.

"Fine," Blaine pouted, "but you totally owe me a candy bar at the checkout."

"Okay Mr. Grumpypants" Kurt replied sarcastically.

The boys were shopping for supplies for the Warbler's end of year party, and weren't having much success.

"I don't see why I have to help-I don't even go to Dalton anymore," Kurt said while absentmindedly looking at different streamers, "Blaine…Blaine! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Blaine called from the next aisle

Kurt was not expecting what stood in the next aisle-standing in the middle of the "Lucky Luau" party display was his boyfriend, decked out in a grass skirt, coconut bra, and the piece de resistance-a poorly constructed ukulele.

"Whadja think," Blaine asked mischievously, "is it me?"

"I should have let you ride in the cart…then none of this would be happening…please, let me wake up now so I do not die of embarrassment." Kurt muttered.

"But this is much more fun than the cart!" Blaine joyfully replied, before launching into his song and hula dance routine:

"Oh, Kurt Hummel you're a cutie,

You're a real beauty,

You have a super cute booty, and-

"Blaine, you will stop your song right there if you want to live to go to the Warbler's end of the year party." Kurt said, turning red from the top of his ears on down.

"Okay, I guess, but I'm keeping the grass skirt, I think it suits me," Blaine replied, smoothing his skirt down, "we should do a Hawaiian theme so I can wear it!"

"Fine, as long as it keeps you happy," Kurt replied, "but no coconut bra-ever."

"Deal!" Blaine replied.

"Alright, so let's get this over with-just grab all the tacky luau stuff," Kurt sighed, "so much for a classy party."

"Classy is overrated," Blaine said smiling, "kitsch is definitely where it's at!"

They grabbed all of the "Lucky Luau" supplies, and headed for the checkout.

"I want a Milky Way, just in case you were wondering."

"What?" Kurt asked, somewhat confused.

"You still owe me a candy bar for not letting me ride in the cart," Blaine replied "or next time am I going to have to make you pinky swear?"

"Get your candy bar, you silly little Warbler."

"Love you too-" Blaine started to say teasingly before stopping with his hand over his mouth, "I mean, um…"

"It's okay," Kurt said with a small smile, "it's too soon, right?"

Blaine kept awkwardly dithering while Kurt checked out.

"Blaine, has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you let the cat out of the bag?"

Blaine stopped, then grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked out of the store, and whispered, "Thanks for being so amazing."

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long-I'll be trying to get back on top of my fics now! Thanks again for reading/favoriting-you guys are great!

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you." Blaine was laying on Kurt's bed as Kurt packed for nationals.<p>

"Mhm, me neither," Kurt said giggling playfully, "now for something important-the black skinny jeans, or boot cut?"

"Oh definitely the skinny jeans-they show off your best asset." Blaine playfully gave Kurt's behind a pat.

"You're just jealous of my perfect little ass," Kurt said, wiggling his hips teasingly.

"Dudes! Too much-okay?"

Neither of the two boys had noticed Finn lurking outside Kurt's bedroom.

"Finn! What do you want? If it's not important, just don't ask."

"It's important-do you think two pairs of jeans and three t-shirts are enough for Nationals?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and Blaine started giggling uncontrollably.

"Maybe for the first day Finn? Didn't anyone teach you how to pack?"

"We'll only be gone like 5 days! And I'm wearing a tux or black pants and a dress shirt for performances."

"Finn-at least four pairs of jeans and six t-shirts, now OUT!"

Kurt slammed the door behind Finn, before opening it a crack, remembering his dad's rule.

"I wonder how that boy gets out the door in the morning," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "and what are you laughing at Mr. Anderson?"

"You…you're just so amazing," Blaine said, still getting over his fit of giggles over Finn's predicament, "I'm in such deep like with you-how am I going to survive the 5 days?"

"You survived them fine when you were at Dalton."

"That was different! I had stuff to occupy me."

"Audition Blaine…"

"I can only practice for so many hours before I go hoarse! Plus you have the best ways to break up practice time…"

"BLAINE! We can't talk about that when my dad's in the house!"

"What? It's not like we did anything that would make him chop my…"

"Blaine Anderson, if you continue, I will confiscate that appendage."

"Sheesh, I was just kidding! I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll call and text, right?"

"Right!"

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, breathing "I will be counting down the seconds until you get back."

"Me too Blaine, me too," Kurt kissed Blaine softly, "Now help me pack!"

Three hours later, Burt Hummel decided to venture upstairs, figuring it was finally safe because Kurt would be done packing. Instead, he found the two boys laying on Kurt's bed, snuggled up watching Beauty and the Beast. Blaine's head was on Kurt's chest, and Kurt looked happier than Burt could remember seeing for a while. Maybe he'd let them stay like this for a little while, before he decided to put the fear of God into Blaine.


End file.
